


Cheating

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [45]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Choking, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "Prove it,"Or, the one where Gar decides to make Patrick jealous in order to get what he wants.





	Cheating

Gar shakenly paced across the length of the bedroom, not out of fear but out of anticipation. Part of him wondered if he might've pushed it a little too far this time, wondered if his antics were too harsh. He knew that what he was doing could very well strain his relationship with his boyfriend, but the twitch in his pants caused by the sound of a door slamming downstairs prevented any other thoughts of doubt to cross his mind. He listened to each creak made as they made their way from the front door and up the stairs. Gar could feel his heart beating quickly with adrenaline as he awaited the bedroom door to open.

When it did open, Gar nearly fell to his knees as the door hit the drywall.

"Hey Pat," Gar tried to keep his voice even as he spoke, trying to act collected as Pat made his way towards him. Patrick was pissed, it was obvious just by the way his shoulders were hunched over, and how his hair fell into his eyes. Gar swallowed hard, nearly ready to melt right then a there.

"Don't you 'Hey Pat' me,  _Slut_." Patrick spit back, shoving Gar against the roughly textured wall. Gar couldn't help the soft moan that slipped his lips before Patrick gripped his jaw and forced him to look up at him.

"What? JP couldn't get you off enough before I got here? Or are you just that much if a cum-slut that you need more?" All Gar could do was whine, feeling the space between his legs throb against the harsh texture of his jeans.

You see, despite the current situation, Gar loved Pat. He really, really did. He loved every little thing about him from the way he laughed to how he acted when it came to his job. Pat was kind and caring and sweet. Gar couldn't ask for anyone better.

Except, there was always one thing he felt the lack of.

While Pat's caring and sweetness were truly some of the best things about him, Gar hated it when it came to the bedroom. Some days all Gar needed was soft and slow love making, but there were always the days that Gar wished that Pat would slam him against the wall and fuck him until his legs turned to jelly and he couldn't scream anymore. But no matter what he did, no matter how many times he asked Patrick to indulge him just a little bit, it didn't seem like he was able to deliver. Not that he didn't try but trying to get Pat to talk down to him was harder than pulling teeth it seemed.

So, with JP's help, Gar was able to create a plan to hopefully give Pat that  _push_  he needed to give Gar what he wanted. Gar knew that Pat was out doing errands for most of the day when JP arrived that morning. As soon as Pat had left their plan went into motion, they were to play a mini game of Truth or Dare but with questions/dares from Twitter. At first it was completely PG, but slowly the two began acting flirty before the dares reached into the explicit end of the line. While they truthfully did nothing more than kiss for merely a second, editing and camera angles can really make anyone believe that they were doing more. After Gar had posted the video, he knew he wouldn't have to wait long for Pat to arrive back home.

"What's the matter, babe?" Pat asked, moving his knee between Gar's legs to make him squirm. Before Gar could reply, Pat pulled him into a rough kiss. Pat's teeth bit down roughly on Gars bottom lip, the taste of iron filling their mouths for a few moments before Gar felt one of Pat's hand grip his throat and squeeze. Gar grinded his hips down onto Pat's knee, feeling how he was already so close to cumming even as Pat had barely even touched him yet.

"Please Pat," Gar rasped out in pleads, "Please touch me, Patrick, please." Patrick loosened his grip on Gar's throat allowing him to breath better as he leaned in and lifted his knee higher between Gar's legs.

"I don't think you deserve it; how do I know you haven't been sleeping around with everyone else? How do I know you're not everyone else's little fuck slut to play with while I'm gone?" The pressure was back on Gar's throat, the hot breath from Patrick ghosted across Gar's ear and down the back of his neck causing a shiver to go down his back.

"No, no, I swear I'm only your's. Only your slut. I promise," Gar whined, his grinding against Pat's leg became more and more desperate as he rode the fine line before cumming in his pants. " _Prove it,_ " Pat said before dropping his knee and releasing Gar's throat, causing Gar to fall to the ground at Pat's feet.

It only took Gar a moment to regain his breath before shaky fingers unbuckled Pat's belt, followed by the unbuttoning of this pants. A few seconds later Gar was met face to face with Pat's hard dick, he didn't hesitate as he placed the tip inside his mouth and began sucking softly. Immediately he could hear breathy moans coming from Pat above him but didn't dare look up as he let more and more of his dick slide into his mouth. As his tongue slid over the sensitive parts of Pat's dick, he felt fingers thread through his hair before slowly being face fucked.

"Oh shit, oh fuck, Gar. fuck you're so good, fuck," Pat's thrusts into Gar's mouth quickly became fast and rough before he pressed all the way into Gar's mouth till no more or him could fit and came. Pat shivered feeling Gar swallow around him before pulling out, spit and cum running down Gar's chin. Pat couldn't stop the small, sly smile that creeped onto him face at the view.

Gar looked up a Pat, his own proud smile dancing across his face. "Do you believe me now?" Gar asked, as he licked some cum off his top lip. Pat hummed, pulling Gar back to his feet before pushing him back against the wall and groping his crotch.

"No, and I'm nowhere near done with you either," Pat said, before moving to push Gar onto the bed as he kicked off his pants and pulled off his own shirt. Gar sighed as he hit the bed, he felt like he wouldn't be able to last much longer especially when Pat gripped his erection through his pants again.

"Please Pat, stop teasing me and fuck me already," Gar whined, moving his hips into Pat's hand to give himself more friction, "Please, I need you."

Pat didn't say anything as be pulled Gar's pants off him followed by his shirt. He reached across the bed to one of the side tables to retrieve the lube before settling back between Gar's legs. He placed one well-lubed finger at the opening of Gar's asshole before pressing into it slowly, opening the other up carefully. They kissed again, as rough as it had been before, leaving Gar's lips bleeding once again. Pat added a few more fingers as he moved from Gar's mouth to his neck, leaving hickies so that he knew everyone would be able to see each one of them for the weeks to come.

"Pat, please, I'm ready. Just fuck me now or else I'm going to explode," Gar cried out, his back arching as Pat's fingers barely brushed over his prostate. Pat didn't wait to pull out his fingers and lube himself up, he position himself at Gar's hole before pushing in slowly. Gar felt so tight around him, making himself moan once he was pressed into Gar all the way.

Pat didn't wait for Gar to give him the signal to go before he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into him, starting a fierce and brutal pace. Gar couldn't stop himself as moan after moan tumbled out of his mouth and into the room.

This was exactly what Gar had wanted, he wanted Patrick to use him fast and hard until his brain turned to mush and that was exactly what he was getting. He couldn't even beg Pat to go faster even if he wanted to as he wasn't sure he even had the ability to speak English anymore, but as he felt like he was about to hit his climax he could hear words of warning slipping from his mouth mixed with the moans.

However, the moment before he was to cum, Patrick gripped the base of his cock, causing him to groan loudly.

"What are you, what are you doing!?" He whined so close to release.

"Who do you belong to?" Pat asked, his voice deep and rough, "Say you're mine, and only mine, and I'll let you finish," his voice came out breathy.

"Pat, Pat c'mon," Gar whined again, Pat slowed his thrust till he was still, the bedroom filled with only their breathing.

"Who. Do you. Belong to." Pat asked again, the tone of his voice sending shivers straight to Gar's already painfully hard dick.

"You," Gar whimpered, attempting to thrust into Pat's fist.

"Sorry, what was that?" Pat had to admit, he did quite enjoy how embarrassed and desperate Gar looked under him.

"You. Fuck Pat, I belong to you and you only. Now please fuck me already," Gar nearly screamed as Pat pulled out and snapped his hips back into him, his hand removed allowing Gar to finish after a few strokes. Gar came all over Pat's hand, as well as some of it landing on his own chest, while a few seconds later Pat finished inside Gar.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, each of them coming out of their respective highs before Pat pulled out and fell onto the bed beside Gar. They continued to lay like that for a couple of minutes before Pat pulled Gar into his chest, cuddling the younger man and kissing the side of his head.


End file.
